Matsuwa
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: volveré- si cruzas esa puerta, no vuelvas Luego de 16 años, los amantes pueden volver a estar juntos. Yo te esperare de Cali & el dandee


Clasificación: **T.**

Emparejamiento: Byakuya X Ichigo

Género: Romance, Tragedia y familia

Advertencia: No soy la autora de Bleach T.T, este onee-shoot es un yaoi y si no te gusta las relaciones entre hombre/hombre no lea, Gracias por su atención ^^

Basado: Yo te esperare/ Cali & El dandee

Dedicado: A todos/as los que se dan el tiempo de leer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pov Ichigo:

Yo te esperare  
No sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podre caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

10 años, 8 meses, 2 semanas, 16 horas, 56 minutos han pasado desde que te fuiste y me dejaste como un muerto en vida.

Sé que debo odiarte, pero no puedo, simplemente me es imposible odiarte, ¿Cómo odiar a la persona que más amo en este mundo?, ahora debes de estar con tu esposa, la razón por la que me dejaste como un pañuelo desechable, sé que ella está embarazada, tu primer hijo, el que siempre quisiste pero el que yo nunca te podría dar.

¡Somos hombres!

Me fue imposible dártelo.

En ese momento debí haberte apoyado, era un golpe duro para los dos, pero te grite, estaba dolido y enojado, dolido porque preferiste ese montón de normas antes que a mí, enojado por los que tomaron aquella decisión, es tarde para arrepentirse, ya pasaron diez años.

No hay ningún día en el que no te extrañe, aún recuerdo lo último que me dijiste.

_Volveré contigo, aunque lo tenga que dejar todo._

Y yo con lo único que te respondí fue:

_Sí pasas esa puerta, no vuelvas._

Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso  
Que aunque no e vuelto ha ser el mismo y lo confieso  
Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te reso  
Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras  
Después abres la puerta y te digo si te vas no vuelvas

La rabia me consume y lloras  
Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma sin saberlo  
Te lo juro no lo sabia y de haberlo sabido otra suerte seria

Te fuiste, me dejaste.

Te mande mensajes con Rukia y Renji, pero jamás me contestaste.

Yo, Kurosaki Ichigo, uno de los mejores doctores de Japón, un héroe para todos en la sociedad de las almas, uno de los Shinigamis más poderosos según muchos, dejaría todos esos honorables títulos solo para volver a tenerte a mi lado, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Te amo, muchas veces te lo dije pero tú jamás, teníamos muchos planes a futuro y ninguno se podrá realizar.

Te deseo, desde el primer momento que te vi.

Te respeto, desde que me di cuenta que eres el mejor guerrero.

Te deseo, desde nuestra primera batalla o incluso desde que te vi.

Te odio, por dejarme.

Te extraño, porque te deje ir, me dejaste.

Le he creido a tus palabras, te he estado esperando por diez años, y seguiré esperando, fuiste el primer y último hombre de mi vida (o mujer), cuando te vea me encantaría decirte.

_Puedo darte el hijo que tanto añoras._

Pero no puedo, porque otra te lo dará.

Rukia me ha dicho que es una mujer hermosa, distinguida y sofisticada, todo lo opuesto a mí.

Cuatro de septiembre, mi frase (si te vas no vuelves) me persigue  
Y siento ganas de llamarte, pero no contestas  
No entiendo por que no contestas  
Si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue

Siete de septiembre la llamada que llegaría  
Me dicen que ahi estas, que no llame a la policía  
Luego cuelgan  
Todavía no pierdo la fe, y se que algún día volverás  
Y pase lo que pase

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pov Byakuya:

Yo te esperare  
Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podre caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma  
Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida  
Que ha raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz

Yuno tiene ya seis meses de embarazo, en otro momento estaría saltando de alegría, pero sera ella quien me dé un hijo, no el hombre que amo.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Siempre soñé con un niño pelirrojo con unos expresivos ojos marrones, con un genio explosivo, capaz de todo por un amigo, un hijo mio y de mi fresa, pero ya no sucederá.

Ya es tarde, demasiado tarde, no puedo dejar a mi familia desprotegida.

Aunque lo que más deseo, es volver a tenerte en mis brazos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Seis años más tarde OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pov Byakuya:

Siento que la vida se me va por que no estoy contigo  
Siento que mi luna ya no esta si no esta tu cariño

Ni toda la vida ni toda la agua del mar podrá  
Apagar todo el amor que tu me enseñaste a sentir  
Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar  
Por que lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar  
Por que solo espero que algun dia puedas escapar

Shiro está jugando con Rukia, Su madre, mi difunta esposa, murió dando a luz, dejándome a un hermoso hijo, con cabello azabache y serios ojos celestes, todo un Kuchiki.

-Nii-sama, deberías ir a verlo- dice Rukia sacándome de mis pensamientos- te extraña, los dos están sufriendo.

-Él me odia, Rukia- le respondo con mi voz sin vida- y sé que me lo merezco.

-LOS DOS SE EXTRAÑAN, ICHIGO YA HA INTENTADO DOS VECES ACABAR CON SU VIDA- me grito Rukia.

Kurosaki Ichigo, a sus 20 años cometió su primer intento de asesinato, y a los 29 años el segundo, ahora con sus 34 años no ha realizado ninguno, gracias al cielo.

-¿Quién es Ichigo?- me pregunta Shiro con sus grandes ojos en este caso curiosos.

Rukia le responde antes de que me diera tiempo de hacerlo.

-Es el amor de tu papi, Kurosaki Ichigo- le dice Rukia.

-pero él es un hombre ¿no?- le pregunta Shiro *Golpe bajo*

-pero ambos se quieren mucho, de hecho tu papi, va a ir en este mismo momento a buscarlo- *maldita Rukia*

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Pov Ichigo:

Yo te esperare  
Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar  
Y de tu mano podre caminar  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare  
Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor  
Y tu mirada dice volveré  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Si tu te vas no queda nada  
Sigo cantando con la luz apagada  
Por que la guerra me quito tu mirada  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

16 años desde que se fue y aún no ha vuelto.

No quiero vivir, ¿para qué vivir si no está conmigo?

Lo bueno es que mi trabajo como doctor no me permite pensar mucho en esas cosas.

Lo único que quiero es llegar a mi departamento, lanzarme a mi cama y tomar a Bya en un fuerte abrazo (su gato), mi unió compañero.

-Ichigo- alguien dice a mi espalda, una cálida voz que hace tiempo deseaba escuchar.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Bya- ku- ya- es todo lo que puedo decir, antes de sentir unos fuertes brazos en mi cintura.

-Te extrañe- su cálido aliento choca en mi cuello.

-me hiciste esperar mucho, pero vale la pena- le digo antes de besar esos labios que tanto he esperado.

Si tu te vas no queda nada  
Sigo cantando con la luz apagada  
Por que la guerra me quito tu mirada  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Si tu te vas no queda nada  
Sigo cantando con la luz apagada  
Por que la guerra me quito tu mirada  
Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 20 años después OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ichigo y Byakuya Kuchiki estaban cargando a dos pequeños bultos, dos niños, uno con el cabello naranja y grandes ojos celestes y el otros con el cabello negro y ojos cafés.

Tensa y Mugetsu.

Sus pequeños hijos de 12 meses, sus primeros hijos.

Ichigo al ser un Vizards, es capaz de quedar de quedar embarazado, ya que su cuerpo se modifica para los bebés.

Shiro estaba fascinado con sus hermanitos, aunque el ahora estuviese casado, con Hisana, la hija menor de Renji Y Rukia.

La tierna pareja iba paseando por la playa, tomados de la mano, pensando.

_Valió la pena esperar…_

Si tu te vas no queda nada  
Sigo cantando con la luz apagada  
Por que la guerra me quito tu mirada

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ^^**

**Mi segundo intento de "yaoi", espero que les haya gustado, aunque si no les gusto mi vida no tiene sentido *se va al rincón***

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios, bueno y malos, aunque si algo no les gusto, díganlo con sus propias palabras, ósea, sean directos, no me decoren las palabras que me duele más que me ofendan :P**

**¿Comentarios? **


End file.
